Hope
Hope is the fifth story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives Transcript Ghost: Hawthorne already believes Zavala abandoned her and the survivors. Now that we're leaving, if we stay, yes we could help them survive. But if Zavala really is building a counteroffensive on Titan, we can save them all, and take back the City. Titan Ghost: Vanguard Fleet; Guardian Ship seven-two-three is on approach. We received your beacon, and we're here ready to join the fight. Zavala: Guardian Ship, this is Zavala. It's too late. The Hive have overrun Titan. I was wrong to bring us here… Sinking Docks, Titan Ghost: Commander, we're here to help. Zavala: No! We've already lost too many Lightless Guardians to the Hive. We can't secure this moon. Ghost: We have our Light back. Zavala: What? Impossible. Sloane: Commander, if I may. Guardian, this is Deputy Commander Sloane. We have a counter-offensive to plan. To do that, we need to get this station up and running. There's a fleet to prep, Guardians to arm, and a trove of intercepted Red Legion transmissions to decrypt. It's critical we gain access to the station's Control Center. That's where you come in. If the Light really is with you, send the Hive back to hell. Zavala: And Guardian… Please. Be careful. GUARDIAN MAKES THEIR WAY ACROSS THE UNDERSTRUCTURE OF THE BASE Ghost: What was this place? Zavala: The Golden Age cities of Titan were once the pride of humanity. We thought they were abandoned. But I was a fool to think the Hive would not spread this far. Kemphaan Rig Ghost: I have a bad feeling about this… THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS OFF A PACK OF FEEDING HIVE, AND COMES ACROSS SOME FLOATING ROCKS. // OPTIONAL Ghost: The gravity on Titan is approximately 1.352 meters per second squared, except here. These floating rocks must be a residual effect from some Hive magic. A SWARM OF THRALL ATTACK NEAR A COCOON SACK // OPTIONAL Ghost: It's a… cocoon of some kind. The life inside it isn't Hive, exactly. This could be how the Hive's symbiont worms grow. Poelruiter Rig Ghost: Ok, Sloane. We can see the Control Center. Sloane: Copy that. Keep pushing forward. Commander. At this rate, we can start planning our counteroffensive. We'll be outside the City gates in no time. Zavala: Hmm. If it were only that simple. THE GUARDIAN DISRUPTS A HIVE GATHERING. Ghost: I shudder to think what spell the Hive were casting back there. // OPTIONAL Ghost: We should talk to Eris Morn. She would know which Hive god they were communing with. Zavala: No one has seen Eris - or Ikora or Cayde - since The City fell. // OPTIONAL Ghost: We should talk to Eris Morn. Siren's Watch Ghost: There's the Control Center. Sloane: Clear the area so we can move in. THE GUARDIAN CLEARS THE AREA OF A SMALL ARMY OF HIVE. Ghost: We made it, Sloane. Sloane: Perfect. Recon the perimeter before you move on the Control Center THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS OFF A PACK OF THRALL. Ghost: So it looks like we're standing in some kind of Hive breeding ground. Zavala: Take it out. Ghost: Shoot the yellow sacs. THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS THE SACS Ghost: We cleared the nest. Heading to the Control Center now. Sloane: Well done. Sweep the perimeter, and we'll move in on your signal. // OPTIONAL THE GUARDIAN DISCOVERS A BROKEN SERVITOR IN THE HIVE BREEDING GROUND Ghost: A broken Servitor. These parts are extremely valuable. The Hive corrosion must be really bad for the Fallen to abandon it like this. UBARA, HIVE PRINCE IS DEFEATED Ghost: Sloane. Commander. It's done. Sloane: Copy that. Zavala and I are inbound. We're approaching the landing platform. Get up here, and take a bow. SLOANE AND ZAVALA ARE DROPPED OFF BY THEIR SHIP ON THE LANDING PLATFORM. SLOANE JOGS BY, GIVING THE GUARDIAN A RESPECTFUL NOD. Zavala: I didn't dare believe it. If the Light can find its way back to you, then perhaps there is hope for us all. Our numbers will continue to dwindle. We can no longer protect ourselves, much less the survivors. And without the Light… are we even Guardians anymore? Ghost: Commander. Zavala: We won't last long with dead generators. Wave Energy Converters power this station. But thanks to the Hive, they're in need of… attention Ghost: We can take care of it. Zavala: Yes. I believe you can. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions